With rapid development of mobile Internet and growing popularity of smart phones, more and more important information is carried by 2D barcodes. Scanning 2D barcodes to read information becomes an important method for obtaining information.
2D barcode is a coding scheme based on traditional bar code. After error correction to code the characters, text, images and other information, the resulting binary code stream may be expressed as 2D barcode symbols. Compared with traditional one-dimensional code, 2D barcode may have high information capacity and error correction ability, which does not rely on database support. 2D barcode is widely used in document recognition and reading, logistics, electronic data exchange, etc.
Currently, scanning devices that have a function to read and parse 2D barcodes can scan the 2D barcodes. By identifying binary data recorded as a length and width of the barcode, information contained therein may be obtained.
Conventionally, scanning of 2D barcodes is performed in a manner that after a scanning of a first 2D barcode, another scanning of a second 2D barcode is followed. The user uses a scanning device that can scan and read a 2D barcode and align its camera with the 2D barcode for the scanning. After a successful scanning, the scanning device can read information from the first scanned 2D barcode. After reading this information, the scanning device is then switched back to a scanning interface to scan the second 2D barcode. This switching process can be repeated as needed to scan a batch of barcodes. When a large number of 2D barcodes needs to be scanned, scanning such batch of 2D barcodes in a manner of one after another is complicated, time-consuming, and inefficient.